What once was locked away
by rosegirl220
Summary: Mike had always had MPD, and that he has four personalities. But...what if there had been a fifth? And what if there was more to Mike's past then he led on? Stink at summarys. xP Rated T.


_**Yep, I'm doing a Mike story! :D**_

_**Alright, so, in episode 9, when Mike was battling his other personalities in his mind, at a certain time, you could see a dark shadow of him appear for a brief second before it disappears. I thought about it, and, bing bang, this story was born! ((I always had this story for him in the back of my mind though...)) Anyway, here's my story! :D**_

"Something doesn't feel right." I think as I gaze into the elimination ceremonies fire.

Despite the crappy parts of having to do whatever Scott said so he wouldn't tell Zoey – the now and forever love of my life – that I have MPD, today was pretty good. I finally stood up to my other personalities, had more control over my mind then I ever have in my life because of it, and, as a unexpected pleasure, finally telling Zoey I have Multiple Personality Disorder. Of course, the best part was that she actually didn't mind me having MPD. In fact...I think it made her like me even more!

I should be feeling bullet proof right about now, but...I just couldn't help but feel like...someone wasn't right. As if there was psychically doom looming over me.

The emotion wasn't new of course. I had actually felt it earlier today; when I went into my mind...

_*Flashback*_

"_It's payback time!" I shouted in enthusiasm, despite me being tangled up in Manitoba Smith rope. The four then give me evil smirks before dog piling on me. _

_Chester repeatedly whacked me in the stomach with his cane, Svetlana began jumping up and down on my stomach to accompany Chester's cane, Vito was punching me on the side of my face, and Manitoba Smith was at my legs – joining in with Svetlana and Chester in the assault on my stomach._

_'This...this is gonna be the end.' I thought as the four continued to wail on me. 'I guess...they'll be the in charge now. And...I'll just become a memory of some random freak...' at that moment, I officially gave up hope. I lost, and they won – it was that simple. I then close my eyes, and waited for whatever happened next. Of course, just as I had given up hope, a familiar voice rang though._

"_Mike!" Zoey's concerned and sweet voice says, making my eyes pop wide open._

_Suddenly, visions of Zoey and Manitoba Smith or Vito (both probably saying they were me) kissing and falling in love ran through my mind. Suddenly...something seemed to come roaring out. Was it...rage? Jealousy? Possibly a mixture of both? Regardless of the emotion, it fueled me as if it was a fire, and, soon, I felt as if I had ten times my strength. A animal-like scream erupts from my throat, and, with a single push up, I throw all four off me and broke the rope. I then get to my feet, and glare at the three – Chester, Svetlana, and Manitoba S – on the floor in front of me._

"_That is it!" I announce in a rage-filled voice. _

_The three then scramble to their feet, and, without warning, I feel Vito's presence coming up behind me. I then bring my left arm up, and, just as I had thought, it smacked right into Vito's nose. The Italian's eyes roll into the back of his head, and he falls backward to the ground uncontentious. I then narrow my eyes at the three others, and...was a bit pleased to see their faces lite up with fear._

"_I'm taking control!" I hiss. _

_Then...I temporarily black out. No warning, no changing into anyone else, just blacking out. When I did regain contentiousness, I saw the four were in a huge pile – all groaning softly. A twang of guilt and confusion dawn on me, but...not enough to stop me. Because, at that moment, I was in control of myself, and...I liked it._

"_From now on, this brain is under new management, mine!" I announce one last time for effect. _

_And, at that moment...I felt as if...someone or something is watching me from behind. The anger I had seems to get erased, and I quickly look behind me. There was nothing there of course, but...I couldn't help but FEEL like there was something there. In fact...I KNEW there had been someone there. A feeling then comes over me that is more chilling. The feeling that...something wasn't right; as if I was in danger from just standing there._

_I blink in surprise, and then shiver in fear. "...could...could it have been my-"_

"_Mike!" Zoey's voice rang through again – interrupting my thought. Suddenly, everything else dissolves. The only thing that matters to me is seeing Zoey's beautiful smile again. I then smile at the thought of Zoey's smile, and, while closing my eyes, then returned to the real world._

_*Flashback*_

And it was pretty self-explanatory.

I came back to reality, had a big heart-to-heart with Zoey about my condition, and, other than coming here for group elimination, (I had been so caught up in thought I hadn't even noticed everyone else was there – not even Zoey!) have done nothing but think the whole rest of the day – the feeling of dread clinging to me like a crazed stalker. And, what was worse...the feeling had actually taken on a familiar feel to it. As if I actually experienced it before.

'What could it mean?' I thought in misery – suddenly considering the fact I may not want to know what it means. 'Maybe I need to see a psychic. Hm...I wonder if Dawn could-'

"Alright campers, listen up!" Chris announces while walking up in front of us – pulling me out of my thoughts. "The real final landmark was the totem poll. So, immunity and today's soul vote goes to the first person who completely tagged it...Scott." _that _guys gets to choose who's going home? Great. Said red-haired hick lets out a yeah of victory before Chris continued. "Scott, eliminate the played of your choice." Chris then whispers "Choose Lightning" - the jock did defile his monument before it got destroyed after all - causing him to spring up in anger.

"No! Eliminate Jo!" Lighting commanded, pointing an accusing finger at said female jockey. "He's a rat!" Jo glared and placed her hand on her hips. Lighting then sits down, and Scott stands up.

"Enne, meney, miney, mo." Scott started to half-sing in a childish voice. - pointed his finger to everyone. He then brings it to his chin, and taps it lightly. "Who's the biggest lose-eo?" he then puts his finger in the air before bringing it down to me – causing me to sit upright. "It's...Mike." he then gives me a: Should have played along look of gloating victory, and, in the first row of tree stumps, I hear Zoey gasp in what seems to be horror.

'…I...I guess I'm out.' I thought sadly – suddenly realizing just how many people I'd be letting down. Zoey, my family back home, and...myself. I then hang my head in shame, and Scott comes over to me.

"Thanks for towing me to victory!" Scott continues to gloat, bumping me with his elbow slightly and laughing evilly. I then turn away in shame, and he goes back to his seat.

"Mike," Chris begins, causing me to look up at him. "The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, is yours." Chef – who had been behind Chris holding the glowing green marshmallow with long tongs and in a yellow hazard suit behind Chris the whole time – then comes up to me, and presents me with the radioactive treat. I lean back a bit so it wouldn't actually touch me, and, with a sad sigh, got up and sulked my way to the docks.

No one bothers saying goodbye – not even my best friends Zoey and Cameron.

Why should they? I mean, the friendships we forged here aren't real, and, in reality, I'm just another expendable freak anyway. As I get to the catapult; a chill seems to come over me.

Suddenly...I want to just run back to the camp fire ceremony, and punch Scott right in his freckle-ridden face. But...I had never actually been a violent person, and never wanted to punch anyone so badly before. Besides, Chris, Chef and the camera's (even though they aren't vis-able to me) are following me, and...I decided I was gonna go down with my dignity. (it was in shambles, granted, but I still had enough of it left to want to protect it)

Once at the catapult, I then spun around, and pulled myself butt-first into the huge bowl – making my legs hang over the side, I then rested my head in the palms of my hands, and Chris come in front of me while Chef went to the back of the mid-evil flinging machine.

"Well Mike, it was nice knowing you." Chris states. "All four of you. Or was it five? So hard to keep track." I was about to say something nasty to Chris, (seriously...I felt angry enough to take on the whole world...and win!) when...I heard someone running up the dock. They stop in front of the catapult, and, when I look up, I see...Zoey there – a sad look engraved on her face.

"Aw! And we were just finally getting to know each other." Zoey says in obvious disappointment. Her words quickly quell the anger I had been feeling, and...I couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. I then suddenly remember the gift I'd been saving for her, (one of those "give her at the right time" things) and...decided to give it to her now while I had the chance.

"I...have something for you to remember me by." I tell her. I then reach into my pocket, and pull out the coin-necklace I had been meaning to give to her ever since the beginning of camp. Of course, it wasn't an ordinary coin. The coin I had on the chain had a picture of my face on it. (I had a bunch left over from my latest birthday party as a present from my mom, and it was the only thing on me when I was trying to find something to make into a gift for her, so I went with it) I was momentarily scared she'd reject it, but, when she saw it, her face lit up with joy – gasping slightly and extending her hand.

"It's beautiful!" Zoey exclaims. I then slowly lower the necklace into her outstretched pail hand, and, when she finally got it, she frowns. "I wish we had more time together." I then get a guilty look, and, suddenly, my brain thinks of something...out of character for me.

"Well...I probably have time for a goodbye kiss." I offer, my devious side for some reason coming out.

Zoey has a surprised look, but then it melts int a smile. Then, as if in motion, we then close out eyes, pucker our lips, and lean in. My heart began racing, and, in the excitement, I realize...this is my first kiss. (as myself anyway) Soon, I then felt Zoey's lips ghost mine, and in seconds they'd be connected. And, of course, at that moment, the catapult released me into the night sky. I then let out a terrified scream as my body flew over the water, and, for a moment, I thought I'd never land.

Of course, that was a lie.

Soon, after awhile of just zooming through the air, I then crash-land into the lake. I freeze for a second, and let my entire body sink into the water. Of course, once I processed what was happening, I promptly snapped out of it, and swam to the surface. On resurfacing; I took in a big breath of air for now burning lungs, and, after a couple of deep breaths in and out, I had finally calmed down.

"Where...where am I?" I asked. I then scanned the area in front of me, but...all I could see for miles was water. Of course, I then turned around, and saw that an island was only a few feet away from where I floated in the water. "...I guess I swim to it?" with a indifferent shrug, I then swan to the Island's sandy shore. I was panting a bit when I got there, but I made it all the same. When I progressed further onto the shore; there was, to my great surprise, Dawn waiting for me with a fluffy looking light-green towel in her fragile pail hands.

"Greetings Mike." Dawn says in her usual quiet voice – a smile on her pail lips. "I sensed your aura arriving, and knew you'd like a towel to help dry you off."

"Hey Dawn." I say, forcing myself a bit to return the smile. "And thanks for the towel. It was very kind of you to bring it to me." Dawn then gives no big deal sort of shrug. I then gratefully take the towel from her, and dry off my face. (the towel was actually more brittle than it looked) I then start to dry my hair, and I noticed Dawn is looking at me quizzically. "...something wrong?" she then keeps her eyes locked on me, and slowly shakes her head no.

"No, everything's fine, but...your aura seems thicker than usual." she explains in a concerned tone. "It's a bit harder for me to see. Do you perhaps have something you wish me not to know?"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion before replying; "No. Not really. Although...there has been something I've been meaning to ask you about. It was just...this feeling I got when I was battling my other personalities for control, and...I didn't know if it meant anything."

"Hm...I see." Dawn says, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "I can see the emotion of which you speak, but, sadly, as I said once before, it's hard for me to fully see it."

"Oh..." I sigh sadly; wishing Dawn could just tell me the feeling meant nothing, and I had nothing to be worried about. "Well, I promise I'm not trying to hide anything from you. In fact, I was hoping you'd be able to see it, and tell me it meant nothing. And who knows; maybe something else is wrong with my already screwed up brain." Dawn smiles lightly, and shakes her head.

"I cannot see any more troubles with your mind, and there is no reason to worry over it." Dawn explains. "Your aura is perhaps harder for me to see because of your recent control over your personalities. It's nothing to get worked up about. Now, come, the others are waiting to see who got voted out back at the hotel – Playa De Losers." wait...others at the hotel?

"Others?" I ask in confusion before I got it. "Oh! You mean the people who got voted off right?" Dawn nods, and we begin walking to the hotel – which wasn't even in sight.

"That's right." Dawn replied. "We all were catapulted here after our eliminations. It's not that bad though. The old cast is only one island over, and we are free to go over and talk with them as much as we pleas. Plus, there's tons of environmentally friendly things to do as well. Bird watching, Hikes through the non-toxic forests, and, for rainy days, "Meerkat manor" on demand. It is quit good at Playa De Losers, and I'm certain you will like it as well." I nod, and continue to follow the Moonchild through the thick forest. Soon, on the horizon, I see the glow of lights. As we get closer; I then see a building come into view, and decided this has to be the place.

"That's where we're staying?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes. Unfortunately this is the place." Dawn explains. "I too was surprised at the living conditions here, but I've come to terms with having to stay here for awhile longer. It's just until the season ends after all, and it still has those things I mention earlier, so it's not that bad." I thought Dawn may be talking about a different place, because what I saw looked pretty standard for hotels.

The hotel in question looked...in a word: Average. There were two huge glass doors that lead you straight to the front desk, and even gave you a glimpse inside. To the right of the desk was a room with a sign that read: "Activities Center", and to the left were two other doors – one labeled "Gym Entrance" and the other labeled "Pool/Locker Room Entrance". There was then another hallway off to the side of the desk that I'm sure lead to more attachments int the hotel.

"Dawn..why don't you like this place?" I ask in pure confusion.

"It being here disrupts the natural flow of energy. The animal's around here are prone to easy agitation because of this." Dawn explains as if it's common knowledge. I get a confused look, and she sighs. "I know you must not understand, so, let me just say I have my own reasons for not liking it in this place. Now, the others should be in the pool area." we then walked in a diagonal direction, and soon come face to face with a fence. On the other side; ex cast members of TDROTI seem pretty at peace.

Sam and Mutant Dakota are making out in a pool-side reclining chair; (Sam being in Dakota's lap of course) Brick is doing dives from the platform; Silent B was sitting at the edge of the pool (which had it's lights on, because of the already set sun) with his feet dipped in the water; and Staci was sitting all alone at the juice bar – idly sipping on a smoothie as she hummed the random song playing from a nearby radio. I then realize Anne Maria is missing from the group, and, before I have time to blurt out a panicked question, Dawn speaks up.

"There's no need to be alarmed Mike." Dawn reassures me. "Ever since she got here; Anne Maria spends most of her time in her room. She hardly even comes out to eat at dinner, but I can't sense starvation, so...it's alright. Besides, I'm sorry to say that I see in her aura she's uninterested in you since she found out you have MPD."

"Figures." I mumble; almost happy to have someone call me a freak.

"Your aura show's no real agitation at this I see." Dawn points out giggling. She then opens the gate that leads into the pool area, and closes it again once we're both through.

"Hey Mike! Sorry about your luck dude!" Sam called out before returning to the kiss him and his mutant girlfriend were sharing. Before I could even reply, Brick, who had just finished a back-flip off the high dive, then comes out from the side of the pool, and grabs his camouflage towel off a pool-side chair before coming over to me and Dawn.

"Good evening former teammate!" the Army-ready teen says happily – giving me a short salute.

"Hey Brick." I say with a smile – remembering how Brick saved mine and my two best friends butts from the rats (or were they moles?) in the mining challenge.

"Excuse me," Dawn timidly speaks up. "I hate to interrupt, but, Mike, B greatly wishes to know if Scott was the one that caused your elimination." I then blink in surprise, and turn to B. He is looking at me with an eye brow raises, and the fact he has a question is clear on his face. I then nod in confirmation, and he gets a "I knew it!" expression.

"Yeah...he was." I say sadly.

"Really?" Brick asks in a truly shocked tone. "But...I always thought he was a pretty good enough seeming guy. He seemed trustworthy."

"Well he's not." I reassure him; a little venom in my voice as I said it.

"Mike is telling the truth Brick." Dawn interjects. "Scott is really a bad guy. He also caused my elimination along with B's and now Mike's. I mean...did you honestly think I would steal other peoples most prized possessions?" Brick then got a guilty look, and looked at his feet.

"At the time it made sense, but...I'll admit, the more I thought on it, the more you stealing anything didn't add up. Sorry I voted you out." Dawn smiles, and pats his shoulder.

"It's okay friend." Dawn reassures him. "We all make mistakes. Besides; I can feel that karma will return to Scott all the bad fortune he has caused us." this makes Brick feel better, and all three of us start to chat about whatever comes to mind. Of course, after Brick says something about doing a canon-ball contest later, I realize my swim trunks, along with all my other clothes and belongings, were back at camp on what was supposed to be my new bed in what was supposed to be my teams new cabin.

"Oh man," I groan out. "All my stuffs back at the cabin on the island. Now I'm stuck wearing these wet clothes until the season ends." Brick then raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait...there not forwarding your stuff here like everyone else?" he asks me. I blink in surprise, and say I wasn't aware of that. "Yeah, apparently Chris has some random interns bring your stuff here after it's announced your eliminated. In fact, your stuff may be in your room waiting for you. Also, isn't is awesome we get our own hotel rooms? Of course, two people have to bunk with someone else, but it doesn't really matter to me. I'm used to having room mates thanks to boot camp."

"Sure, and, yeah, I don't either. Chester, Svetlana, and Vito prepared me for rooming with people." I explain – feeling like any other normal person. I had never talked so openly about my other personalities before, and...it made me feel good.

"Cool. You should be able to get your room key at the front desk." Brick explains. "Just go through the locker room over there, and you should be good to go." I then thank Brick and Dawn for their kindness, and rush off to get my key. I go through the pools locker room just as Brick had instructed me to do, and, in no time, I'm walking into the lobby of Playa De Losers. As I pass; I then peak into the "Activities Center" room, and was shocked by it's contents.

The room had a three-seat green couch in front of one huge plasma screen TV (it had to be about 10 to 12 inches easy) with a Wii plus about three other game consuls to the side of it, (someone must have played the Wii recently, because it was still plugged into the TV) and three table top games: aka, Foosball, Air Hockey, and, much to my excitement, Billiards. (my Uncle taught my how to play when I was Seven, and I had grown quit fond and good at it since)

"Oh yeah, I think I'm gonna like it here." I say, almost giving into the urge to run to the Billiard table, and start playing. But, like I was supposed to, I walk up to the counter, and this teenage boy (around my age) with short dirty blond hair and wearing a white T-shirt came up.

"Yes?" the boy asks. I then see a name-tag on his shirt, and it reads; Hi, My name is, Billy.

"Well..Billy, I've just come to collect my room number and key." Billy nods, and takes out a clip board with a list of some sort on it out from a draw in the desk before looking back at me.

"Name please." Billy commands.

"Mike." I tell him. He then looks on the paper, and brings his finger down the list.

"Mike, Mike, Mike." Billy mumbled as his finger traveled down the list. Of course, he then stopped at one, and says; "Ah-ha! There you are! Mike, your staying in room number 8." he then reaches under the desk again, and pulls out an miniature envelope with the words; "Room 8" in black sharpie on the front. "Here's your room cards, and please try not to lose them. A copy of the hotel's rules and regulations should be in your room, and we ask that your read them. There is a Eleven o'clock quiet time, and the pool is swim at your own risk around the clock. Fresh food is supplied daily, and, if you have any requests, we ask you right them on the white board on the fridge by Friday so we can pick it up when we restock the kitchen weekly. Breakfast and Dinner will be provided, and anything extra you have to make on your own. We hope you enjoy your stay here at Playa De Losers."

"Thanks." I say a little dumbfounded. He had explained that all so fast it left my head spinning slightly.

"No problem." Billy says. "Elevators to the rooms are over to your right. Please call the desk if there's anything wrong with your room." I then look to my right, and see a hall with a sign over it that read: "Elevator/Kitchen/Laundry room".

"Thanks again." I say before I head off down the hall way. I then walk down the manila-colored hall, and, soon, I was face to face with the elevator. I then pressed the down arrow, and, while I waited, looked over to discover the kitchen. I didn't get the best look at it, but it seemed pretty standard. It had a refrigerator, stove, microwave, and, finally, four deluxe coffee makers. Just passed the kitchen I saw what looked to be a dinning room with one long table and multiple chairs surrounding it. But, before I really could look at it, the elevator doors open. I then step inside, and pressed the up arrow. (the elevator only had a up and down arrow) The elevator then goes up, and, in no time, opens to a long hall that curves into an L shape. I also notice that there is a giant window at the end of it that over-looks the distant beach. I then step out, and start to walk aimlessly down the hall.

As I do; I note that there are doors on either side of me. I then keep track of each door's numbers as I pass them, and, just before I had to turn, I came to a door on the right with the number 8 on it.

"Looks like this is me." I say while slipping one of the cards out of the envelope. I then take a hold of the handle, and, with my other hand, swiped the card through the slot. When the small light blinked, I then pulled down on the handle, and the door came open with ease. I then step into the door way of the dark room, and reach over to turn on the light. Once I did; the dark room suddenly came into light, and I decided to examine my new living space.

The walls were a dark-green color, a light-brown carpet, a bed with gray sheets that had my luggage laid neatly on it, a chest of drowses in the corner, a miniature table with a small television on top of it, a personal bathroom to the side, and, finally, a decent sized window that over-looked the pool area.

"Nice." I comment. "Well, better get out of these wet clothes, and start unpacking." with that, I then go over to my suitcase, and take out a fresh pair of clothes. I then go into the bathroom, change, and then come back out to unpack. I open my suitcase fully, and decided to start with the rest of my clothes. I bundle up all my pants, and take it over to the chest of drowses. I slide the second drowse open, but, before I put my pants inside, I look up, and see a stack of smoke rising outside my window. Confused, I go over to the window, and look down. I then see a speck of light surrounded by people. "Hm...I wonder what's going on. Maybe I should go down there, and see what's up." Curiosity takes over. I then drop my pants, quickly strip out of my clothes, grab a room card, and slip into my swim trunks before rushing out of the room. I then take the elevator down, and as quickly as I could go outside to the pool. I see everyone isn't by the pool, and, with a look around, I see everyone is gathered around something off to the other side of the pool.

"Hey Mike! Glad you could make it!" Brick calls out from the group. He then comes over to me, and leads me back to the cluster of people.

"Hi Brick, but...what exactly is going on?" I ask.

"We're just having a bonfire." Brick explains proudly. "The hotel gave us some spare wood they had lying around, and this was the best thing we could think to do with it." I smile, and nod my head. I had always enjoyed bonfires with my family when I was younger. At that moment, B then throws a large piece of wood into the flames, and...the feeling I had over returns to me. Then...for some reason...the piece of wood that was slowly burning in the fire looked like...a school building to me. "You okay there Mike?" Brick asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. I then realize I was breathing heavily, and I was staring wide-eyed into the flames. I try to answer Brick, but...my throat is suddenly to dry for me to speak. Fear grips me for no apparent reason, and...I'm legitimately scared. "Mike?" Brick repeats in a more concerned tone. My stomach then knots, and...I get a little queasy.

I then swallow hard before replying; "I...I need to leave."

With that, I then bolt from the group and rush inside. I then run up the stairs, (I was to frantic to remember there was a elevator) and run down the hall before going into the safety of my hotel room. I then go into the bathroom, turn on the cold water, and start splashing my face in an effort to calm down. With heavy breaths; I then grip the rim of the sink so tightly that my knuckles actually pail.

"Oh man...I think I'm gonna be sick." I mumble, keeping my tight hold on the sink as if it was the only thing keeping me from vomiting. I then look into the mirror, and realize my skin looks a little flushed. "Maybe...maybe I'm just a little sick." I suggest. It all seems to become clear. My upset stomach, the need to throw up, and the hallucination of the log being a school. "Yeah, that's it. I've probably come down with something caused by the toxin on the Island, and need to rest." the possibility it was a sickness became a truth in my mind, and I decided to hit the hay. I then went out of the bathroom, and saw my stuff was still unpacked. "...I'll just get it tomorrow." I then walk over to the bed, move my suitcase to the corner of the room, and go around the room – shutting off any turned on lights. Along the way, I also take along the small trash can with me, and place it by the side of the bed; just in case I needed it later tonight. I then crawl into bed, and submerse myself under the gray sheets.

My instantly begin to shut, and, right before they close, I hope that tomorrow I'll be feeling better then I was at the moment.

~o~o~o~

As Mike drifted into deep sleep; his other personalities in his subconscious began to wake up.

"Uh...Svetlana has never velt so sore." the Russian gymnast, Svetlana, whined in her Russian accent - rubbing the spot on her right shoulder where Mike had slammed her into the ground earlier that day.

"That darn young whipper-snapper nearly broke my back." the middle aged man, Chester, chimed in.

"You said it mates." the Australian adventurer, Manitoba Smith, joins in – softly rubbing his blacking left eye. "He really gave us a good walloping, didn't he?"

"He's gonna pay." the Italian, Vito, speaks up in a slightly congested-sounding voice due to his probably broken nose. "I don't know how he beat us the first time, but, I swear, if he shows his face around here again, he ain't coming out!" then, out of no where, the temperature drops dramatically – getting all fours attention. The, before anyone says anything, a shadow falls over the four. Then, before they realize what's going on, a voice unlike any other speaks.

"Aw, what's the matter Vito?" the voice, one as sweet and terrible as a mad mans lullaby, asks teasingly. "Did big bad Mikey break your nose? Well, I must say...it's quit the improvement!" the voice then laughs a bit insanely – causing Vito, Svetlana, and Chester to start trembling in fear. But, meanwhile, Manitoba Smith just stood there looking around in confusion. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't know how scared he should be of the person who was speaking. Then again, he was newer, and hadn't endured what the other four had in the past. "Seriously," the voice continued, "You all are truly pathetic! Sure, I knew he'd give you a pretty good fight, but I never expected he'd kick your butts _this _badly! Chester with his injured back, Svetlana with her sprained shoulder, and, lets not forget, little Vito with his broken nose. And what's with this guy in the fedora sporting a black eye? Huh. I guess Mike's subconscious decided to create another useless personality for him to wail on." Manitoba got a flabbergasted look, and wanted to teach whoever the voice insulting him belonged to a lesson.

"Useless?" Manitoba asks in agitation. He then grabs the rope on his belt, and swiftly whips in in the air before it wraps itself neatly around his hand. "Wanna say that to my face, mate?" In the background; all three were giving Manitoba "Stop!" glares, but the Aussie didn't seem to take notice.

"Certainly." the voice replies with no hesitation or fear – a snake-like hiss on the c. The shadow that was cast over them suddenly recedes, and, in it's place, a figure began to rise. The darkness then begins to take more of a shape, and, right before Manitoba frightened eyes, the frame of Mike was standing before him. He truly did resemble Mike, except...the hair and clothes were different. The Mike copy was wearing a black shirt that had red rims, dark black skinny jeans, and his hair was spiked into a horn-like fashion at the ends. The newly formed figure then opened his eyes to reveal they were a blood-red color, and gave a evil grin – revealing that he too had a gap in his teeth, but said teeth were actually sharpened in the fashion of lions teeth. "Well, I'm here." Manitoba Smith then gets terror-struck, and takes a tiny step back.

"Wha...what are you?" the flustered Aussie asked. The exact Mike-look alike smiles his sharp-toothed evil smile, and stepped closer as Manitoba went backwards.

"I forgot, your the new one Mike created." evil Mike states, his smile seeming to grow wider. "Let my formally introduce myself then. My name is Maximilian, and, unlike you, was the original fourth personality. You see, me and Mike were pretty okay friends. We talked, had a couple of laughs, and had a perfect set up – a bargain if you will. As long as I helped him fight off the bullies that terrorized him; I would be allowed more time in control. It was a perfect kind of friendship! I even started to influence him into doing all sorts of different things, but how did he repay me? By him and these three locking me in the darkest and deepest corner of his mind for no good reason!"

"You forced him to burn down his school!" Vito speaks up. "And you weren't influencing him! You were controlling his flippin mind! If he didn't take back control when he did, who knows what you would have forced him to do!" Maximilian smirks, and turns his attention to Vito.

"Oh Vito," Maximilian begins in a slightly teasing tone. His already blood-colored eyes then seem to get even darker, and, suddenly, Vito is lifted into the air by an invisible force. Maximilian continues smirking, and raises his left hand before side swiping the air. Vito's body is then flung in the direction Maximilian's hand was going, as if he had actually hit him, and crashes head-first into the ground. He then drags along the floor a bit before coming to a complete stop. "Hasn't your mother taught you interrupting someone while their talking is rude?" Maximilian then laughs like a mad man who just went into a Penitentiary would, and Manitoba Smith begins to slowly back up again.

"But...but if you were locked up...how are you here?" Manitoba asked – trying to get Maximilian's attention off the other three so they could possibly escape and warn Mike of the threat. Maximilian then turned back to Manitoba, and smiled his evil smile.

"What a good question." Maximilian begins. "It was quit simple really. Ever since I was thrown into that horrible place; I've been searching for ways out. Just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get out. And, thanks to Mike going into his own mind, I was given the perfect amount of time to escape. Now that I'm out, I plan to first make the people who imprisoned me pay! After, I might as well take complete control of this body, and then control of the world. One little piece at a time." Manitoba Smith gritted his teeth, and he began desperately fighting back the urge to take action. He knew Maximilian would easily defeat him alone, but...maybe...with help, he could win. Manitoba quickly glanced behind Maximilian as he spoke, and, to his pleasure, saw Vito slowly rising. The two's eyes momentarily met, and, instantly, they formed a silent plan. Vito then rose fully, and began slowly walking up behind Maximilian.

"Sorry mate, but I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Manitoba states. Maximilian then seems to smirk winder then before, and, to Smith's knowledge, didn't notice Vito creeping up on him.

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Maximilian asks in amusement. Vito then gives a slight head-nod from behind, and, as quick as a flash, Manitoba smith grabbed his lasso from his belt. (he had both a rope and lasso with him for exploring)

"Like this." Manitoba answered a bit cockily. The Aussie then flung his lasso at Max in hopes of catching Maximilian, (he had always captured animals and humans with it after all) But, unfortunately, the evil one stepped out of the way just in time, and took a hold of the rope just before the loop started. Maximilian, in a swift single flick of his wrist, whipped the rope as it were a whip - causing the rope to wrap tightly around Manitoba Smith's left wrist at the other end. "Oh-uh." was all Manitoba was able to get out before Maximilian tugged the rope forward. Smith's body was forced to be tugged with the rope, and, in an instant, was practically nose-to-nose with Maximilian.

"Nice try." Maximilian smirks. "But your gonna have to do better then that; both of you do." from behind, Vito, who is now mere inches away from Max, leaps into the air in hopes of surprising Max by jumping onto his back. Of course, before he came a hair's length of him, Maximilian then positions his arms quickly, and swings the grasped rope like a baseball bat. He then turns along with the rope, causing Vito and Manitoba's bodies to collide in mid air. Max then continues to spin until a quarter-turn, and then lets go of the rope. The two boys then went flying through the air, and, ironically, they crash into Svetlana and Chester – who were cowering off to the side. The four then fell into a pile like knocked-over bowling pins, and the rope gets tangled up around the four. Maximilian then slowly strolls over to the four, and smirks down on them. "Well, well, well," Maximilian's eyes then turn darker, and the rope intertwines through the four like a prowling snake. Soon, the rope wraps tightly around the four, and immobilizes them. "I know you guys wanna leave, but...it looks like your all tied up." Max then chuckled darkly at his own joke – a sort of chuckle that would send a shiver of fear down even the devils back. Of course, the only one who was conscious at the time was Manitoba Smith because of his soft landing on the others.

"What...what are you gonna do with us?" Manitoba asks with a slight stutter. Max smirks, and crouches down so that him and Smith were looking each other in the eyes.

"Oh, don;t worry, you'll all have a part to play in my plan before this is over." Maximilian explains with his signature smirk. "But for now, your going to be staying right here so I can get to you when I need you." Maximilian's eyes then turn a darker shade of red, and stares directly into Smith's eyes. "Now, go to sleep. You'll need it when assisting me with my plan tomorrow." Manitoba tries to protest, but...can't find the strength to even consider it. In fact...all he could do was stare into Maximilian's red eyes – the one a snake who hypnotized still struggling bird would have.

"Yes...master." Manitoba Smith says in a distant-sounding voice. "I shall rest so I can assist you properly." His eyes then flutter shut, and, in an instant, he falls asleep.

"Already going according to plan." Maximilian states evilly – his eyes turning back to their original color. He then stands up, and looks around at his surroundings. "Hm...seems lighter then I remember. We can fix that." Max's eyes once again darken, and, in seconds, the light-seeming surroundings were replaced by a over-cast like darkness. "That's more like home." Max's eyes then seem to go redder, and a more permanent darkness settles over the area. Soon, the thick blackness starts to spread even more, and, in a second, the blackness is seen spreading past the area and into other more deeper sections of Mike's brain – making Max give his evil smirk. "Sweet dreams Mitchel." Max hums out, laughing as he did so. Seeing his work was done, Maximilian's form then turn to darkness once more, and he fades into the surrounding darkness – his laugh echoing off the corners like booming thunder.

_**So, I know this story is...different, but did you like it? .3.**_

_**Anyway, yes, I'm aware this is WAY after his elimination, and, yes, this is probably gonna continue past the season finale. ((on You-Tube of course)) So, please leave a review, and tell me if I should continue this. ((probably won't if no one comments))**_

_**Till then! :D**_


End file.
